Talk:Movement speed skills quick reference
Guidance If your doing the notes for this article make sure you keep them simple and to the point, look at the other quick reference pages in this articles category for examples. Xeon 06:50, 17 December 2006 (CST) : OK :] Ranger Gecko 07:26, 17 December 2006 (CST) Replaces older version? Once this article is completed, is it intended to replace the Movement speed article? That one appears to be in the older (non-inclusion) format, but containing mainly the same data. Will that page be made a redirect to here? A lot of articles currently point to it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:13, 19 December 2006 (CST) :No. The tables in that article should be removed but the intro and notes at the end should be combined into a paragraph or two of prose explaining movement speed mechanics. --Fyren 18:19, 19 December 2006 (CST) Status cleaned up the first half by changing the skill templates. tried to make notes as concise as possible. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 17:24, 19 December 2006 (CST) grammar it's depressing how many people are ignorant of the usage of affect / effect -- Mr Dan 16:21, 25 December 2006 (CST) :Taken care of. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 04:05, 11 February 2007 (CST) Muddy Terrain Should this be included? BlueNovember 09:59, 20 March 2007 (CDT) yes! 20 April 2007 Speed Cap? whats the cap here? 50%? 75%?--Shale 17:24, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :The stacking cap is 33%. Add a note to the bottom if you want. --Fyren 17:32, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm, I doubt this, but if you had burning speed at 33% then hit charge, would you drop to 33% because of stack limit? DavimusK :::No, limits (with the exception of the bugged Focused Anger) do not apply to effects that, on their own, outmatch them. A limit such as Healing Reduction is broken by Lingering Curse on its own, and so it goes down to the 50% Lingering gives it, though no effect would occur if you were to put Mark of Death on them --Gimmethegepgun 01:31, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Siphon Speed Shouldn't this be at increased speed boost instead of decreased? I mean isn't it confusing if it says Self & target foe? Shouldn't it be split up? Žşþāйķў 16:07, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :Because of the way the template works it only can say one thing on the quick reference table. I think if anyone was confused they could just look at the skill itself pretty easily. Either way its listed for both increased and decreased.— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 17:12, 12 April 2007 (CDT)lol Winter's Embrace Dunno how to add it, but it should be in Decrease movement speed. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 15:21, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Needs update This needs it... I dont got time. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 00:08, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Missing Skill Should Junundu Tunnel be included in PvE Only section? --Roe Cantarus 09:26, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :The paragon elite "Incoming!" is also missing. Allies in earshot in addition to gaining health while moving. 17:52, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Also Soldier's speed is missing, but I don't know how to add things :(